Genji equipment
.]] '''Genji Equipment' is a recurring set of Heavy Armor that appears in almost all Final Fantasy games. They are usually the best or near-best equipment. Genji appears as a Shield, Armor, Helm, and Gauntlet. It is usually stolen/obtained from the recurring boss Gilgamesh. It is described as armor from a far-away land. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Genji equipment can be obtained only in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy. They can be found only in the bonus dungeons of each release. Additionally, one can win a Genji Armor from Warmech in the aforementioned remakes. ''Final Fantasy II Genji equipment can be found inside chests protected by the four final bosses on Pandaemonium, or in the secret minigame after the spell Toad is leveled up to 16 (GBA and PSP and IPhone version only). Final Fantasy III The complete Genji set can be found throughout the Cave of Shadows. However, only the Freelancer, Dark Knight, Ninja, and Onion Knight Job classes can equip the set. Final Fantasy IV Originally translated as Samurai equipment, it was corrected to Genji in all subsequent remakes. The complete Genji set can be found in the Lair of the Father, and Kain comes with a set equipped when he joins the party after the defeat of the Giant of Babil. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Genji equipment returns in the ''The After Years and is found in the Subterrane. Although Gilgamesh is in the game, none can be stolen from him. ''Final Fantasy V The only way to get Genji equipment is to steal it from Gilgamesh. Therefore in any of the four battles against Gilgamesh where he actually ''has the gear offers a small window for acquisition of Genji Equipment. ''Final Fantasy VI Genji equipment appears in ''Final Fantasy VI in both the original and Advance port. The complete Genji equipment can be stolen from Gilgamesh. Although the Helmet, Armor, and Shield are all equippable armor and among the best in the game, the Genji Glove is a Relic that gives the Dual Wield ability. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genji equipment is among the best equipment in ''Crisis Core. * Genji Helm: The Genji Helm can eventually be purchased from the Network Shop Shade for a hefty 1 million gil, but it can only be purchased once. When equipped, it grants auto-Libra and 0 AP/MP Cost. * Genji Armor: The Genji Armor is acquired once all slots on the DMW are filled to 100% and the player accesses the DMW menu. When equipped, it sets the HP limit to 99,999 and grants auto-Endure and Regen. * Genji Glove: The Genji Glove is found in a treasure chest in mission 9-6-4. When equipped, it sets the damage limit to 99,999 and grants auto-Critical. * Genji Shield: The Genji Shield is probably the hardest piece of equipment to get. The player has to encounter the random enemy Magic Pot in mission 7-6-6 and appease it. It will ask Zack to use Gil Toss, Costly Punch, to deal 99,999 damage, and finally to use Sephiroth's DMW move, Octaslash. Using any other damage-causing DMW will make the Magic Pot run. When the player has the Genji Shield equipped, it will enable Auto Barrier and Auto MBarrier, and make Zack immune to all status effects and will absorb all elemental attacks. ''Final Fantasy IX Genji equipment can be obtained in this game from several Chocograph treasures available via the Chocobo Hot and Cold side quest. Also, the player may steal the entire set from Maliris, Kraken, and Lich in Memoria, although solely as bosses, and not the crystallized regular enemies encountered in the Crystal World. Steiner and Freya are the only characters able to equip the Genji equipment. Tetra Master *Card 079 *Location: *CD1,2,3,4: Alexandria Skipping Rope Girls (When Vivi is skipping get 100 points to get the Genji card) *CD3: Treno Card Stadium (rarely used by Card Freak Cil) *CD4: Memoria Final Fantasy X Genji armor can be customized for Tidus, Auron, and Kimahri when "Break HP Limit" is the dominant ability. These are the Genji Shield, Genji Bracer, and Genji Armguard. Auron also has a weapon called the Genji Blade, which has Triple Overdrive. Final Fantasy XI Genji equipment is referenced in the game as a National Treasure, and is related to the Feast of Swords annual event (usually late April). Final Fantasy XII There is only one way to acquire the Genji Equipment in this game, by stealing the pieces from Gilgamesh. Similar to the predecessor, the Genji equipment consist of Genji Helm, Genji Shield, Genji Armor, and Genji Gloves. Each set of Genji Equipment may be obtained depending on Gilgamesh's health when attempting to steal. Final Fantasy XIII The Genji Glove is an accessory that grants the Uncapped Damage ability, allowing the user to go beyond the 99,999 damage limit. Only 3 can be acquired. Final Fantasy Tactics Genji Equipment can be stolen from Marquis Elmdore, but this was removed in the remake, and it can instead be obtained in the new Multiplayer mode. The Genji Armor can also be obtained in the new sidequest at Lionel Castle in Chapter 4, after defeating Aliste Rosenheim. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Genji equipment can be obtained as mission rewards. The Genji Armor can teach Reflex to the Paladin Job. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Genji Gloves can be obtained and gives +10 Defense, +3 Magick, and +5 Resistance. The Genji Helm grants +2 Attack, +19 Defense, and +9 Resistance. The Genji Armor and Shield can also be acquired. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Warrior Sallet, Shogun Sallet, Warrior Harness, and Shogun Harness represent Genji Equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Genji Shield is a level 85 shield that provides 60 Defense and costs 4,224 gil to buy. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Genji Helm, Genji Shield, and Genji Armor appear here as well as the Genji Blade. They are rare drops from the Gilgamesh friend card and can be bought in the shop by trading other equipment and accessories after finishing Inward Chaos. When any three Genji items are equipped, they activate the "Soul of Yamato" combination, increasing Luck by 3, the Regen rate by 20%, increasing the rate at which EX Cores appear, and giving the "HP to Brave" ability. Non ''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Goofy has a weapon called Genji Shield. Etymology The word "Genji" has a variety of historical significances in Japanese culture. The Minamoto Clan was also called the Genji Clan, and Minamoto was a surname commonly bestowed on the children of the Emperor that were not eligible for the throne. A book titled "The Tale of Genji" also exists, often considered the first novel, which follows royal figures. Genji is also a very short period in Japanese history, lasting only a single year from 1864-1865. Gallery File:FFIVDS Genji Shield.png|Genji Shield in Final Fantasy IV DS. File:Genjiarmor.jpg‎|Genji Armor in Final Fantasy V File:Genjishield.jpg‎|Genji Shield in Final Fantasy V File:Genjihelm.jpg‎|Genji Helm in Final Fantasy V File:Genjiglove.jpg‎|Genji Glove in Final Fantasy V File:GenjiShield.jpg|Genji Shield in Final Fantasy XII. File:FFT Genji Shield.gif|Genji Shield in Final Fantasy Tactics File:FFT Genji Helm.gif|Genji Helm in Final Fantasy Tactics File:FFT Genji Armor.gif|Genji Armor in Final Fantasy Tactics. File:FFT Genji Glove.gif|Genji Glove in Final Fantasy Tactics. File:Ffta2_genji.gif|Genji Equipment in Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Category:Equipment